sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Egyptian (film)
| screenplay = Philip Dunne Casey Robinson | starring = Edmund Purdom Victor Mature Jean Simmons Gene Tierney Michael Wilding Bella Darvi Peter Ustinov Tommy Rettig | music = Bernard Herrmann Alfred Newman | cinematography = Leon Shamroy | editing = Barbara McLean | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = 24 August 1954 | runtime = 136 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $3.9 millionAubrey Solomon, Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History, Scarecrow Press, 1989 p248 | gross = $4.25 million (US rentals);Aubrey Solomon, Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History, Scarecrow Press, 1989 p225'The Top Box-Office Hits of 1954', Variety Weekly, January 5, 1955 $9.25 million (worldwide rentals)Daily Variety, November 9, 1955 p. 4 }} and Jean Simmons on set. ]] The Egyptian is an 1954 American epic drama film made by 20th Century Fox. Filmed in CinemaScope with color by DeLuxe, it was directed by Michael Curtiz and produced by Darryl F. Zanuck. It is based on Mika Waltari's novel of the same name and the screenplay was adapted by Philip Dunne and Casey Robinson. Leading roles were played by Edmund Purdom, Bella Darvi, Jean Simmons, Victor Mature, Gene Tierney, Peter Ustinov and Michael Wilding. Cinematographer Leon Shamroy was nominated for an Academy Award in 1955. Plot Sinuhe (Edmund Purdom), a struggling physician in 18th dynasty Egypt (14th Century BC), is thrown by chance into contact with the pharaoh Akhnaton (Michael Wilding). He rises to and falls from great prosperity, wanders the world, and becomes increasingly drawn towards a new religion spreading throughout Egypt. His companions throughout are his lover, a shy tavern maid named Merit (Jean Simmons); and his corrupt but likable servant, Kaptah (Peter Ustinov). While out lion hunting with his sturdy friend Horemheb (Victor Mature), Sinuhe discovers Egypt's newly ascendant pharaoh Akhnaton, who has sought the solitude of the desert in the midst of a religious epiphany. While praying, the ruler is stricken with an epileptic seizure, with which Sinuhe is able to help him. The grateful Akhnaton makes his savior court physician and gives Horemheb a post in the Royal Guard, a career previously denied to him by low birth. His new eminence gives Sinuhe an inside look at Akhnaton's reign, which is made extraordinary by the ruler's devotion to a new religion that he feels has been divinely revealed to him. This faith rejects Egypt's traditional gods in favor of monolatristic worship of the sun, referred to as Aten. Akhnaton intends to promote Atenism throughout Egypt, which earns him the hatred of the country's corrupt and politically active traditional priesthood. Life in court does not prove to be good for Sinuhe; it drags him away from his previous ambition of helping the poor while falling obsessively in love with a Babylonian courtesan named Nefer (Bella Darvi). He squanders all of his and his parents' property in order to buy her gifts, only to have her reject him nonetheless. Returning dejectedly home, Sinuhe learns that his parents have committed suicide over his shameful behavior. He has their bodies embalmed so that they can pass on to the afterlife, and, having no way to pay for the service, works off his debts in the embalming house. Lacking a tomb in which to put his parents' mummies, Sinuhe buries them in the sand amid the lavish funerary complexes of the Valley of the Kings. Merit finds him there and warns him that Akhnaton has condemned him to death; one of the pharaoh's daughters fell ill and died while Sinuhe was working as an embalmer, and the tragedy is being blamed on his desertion of the court. Merit urges Sinuhe to flee Egypt and rebuild his career elsewhere, and the two of them share one night of passion before he takes ship out of the country. For the next ten years Sinuhe and Kaptah wander the known world, where Sinuhe's superior Egyptian medical training gives him an excellent reputation as healer. Sinuhe finally saves enough money from his fees to return home; he buys his way back into the favor of the court with a precious piece of military intelligence he learned abroad, informing Horemheb (now commander of the Egyptian army) that the barbarian Hittites plan to attack the country with superior iron weapons. Akhnaton is in any case ready to forgive Sinuhe, according to his religion's doctrine of mercy and pacifism. These qualities have made Aten-worship extremely popular amid the common people, including Merit, with whom Sinuhe is reunited. He finds that she bore him a son named Thoth (Tommy Rettig) (a result of their night together many years ago), who shares his father's interest in medicine. Meanwhile, the priests of the old gods have been fomenting hate crimes against the Aten's devotees, and now urge Sinuhe to help them kill Akhnaton and put Horemheb on the throne instead. The physician is privately given extra inducement by the princess Baketamun (Gene Tierney); she reveals that he is actually the son of the previous pharaoh by a concubine, discarded at birth because of the jealousy of the old queen and raised by foster parents. The princess now suggests that Sinuhe could poison both Akhnaton and Horemheb and rule Egypt himself (with her at his side). Sinuhe is still reluctant to perform this evil deed until the Egyptian army mounts a full attack on worshipers of the Aten. Kaptah manages to smuggle Thoth out the country, but Merit is killed while seeking refuge at the new god's altar. In his grief Sinuhe blames Akhnaton for the whole mess and administers poison to him at their next meeting. The pharaoh realizes what has been done, but accepts his fate. He still believes his faith was true, but that he has understood it imperfectly; future generations will be able to spread the same faith better than he. Enlightened by Akhnaton's dying words, Sinuhe warns Horemheb that his wine is also poisoned, thus allowing him to marry the Princess and become Pharaoh. Later, Sinuhe is brought before his old friend for preaching the same ideals Akhnaton believed in, and is sentenced to be exiled to the shores of the Red Sea, where he spends his remaining days writing down his life story, in the hope that it may be found by Thoth or his descendants. Ultimately it is revealed that "These things happened thirteen centuries before the birth of Jesus Christ". Cast * Edmund Purdom as Sinuhe * Victor Mature as Horemheb * Jean Simmons as Merit * Bella Darvi as Nefer * Gene Tierney as Baketamon * Michael Wilding as Akhenaten * Peter Ustinov as Kaptah * Judith Evelyn as Taia * Henry Daniell as Mekere * John Carradine as Grave robber * Carl Benton Reid as Senmut * Tommy Rettig as Thoth * Anitra Stevens as Queen Nefertiti * Peter Reynolds as Sinuhe, age 10 Production The script was based on the Waltari novel of the same name. It is elaborated in the book, but not the film, that Sinuhe was named by his mother from The Story of Sinuhe, which does include references to Aten but was written many centuries before the 18th dynasty. The use of the "Cross of Life" ankh to represent Akhnaton's "new" religion reflects a popular and esoteric belief in the 1950s that monolatristic Atenism was a sort of proto-Christianity. While the ankh has no known connection to the modern cross,Taylor Ellison, The Ancient Ankh, part of the Tour Egypt background material, website found 2009-01-03. the principal symbol of Aten was not an ankh but a solar disk emitting rays, though the rays usually ended with a hand holding out an ankh to the worshipers. The sun-disk is seen only twice; when we first meet Akhnaton in the desert, he has painted it on a rock, and Sinuhe says "Look! He worships the face of the sun." It appears again as part of the wall painting above Akhnaton's throne. With that said, the ankh was used in the original novel. Likewise, Akhnaton's dying revelation that God is much more than the face of the sun is actually found among Waltari's best-known writings.The Worship of Aten, part of the Tour Egypt background material, webpage found 2009-01-03. Some of the sets, costumes, and props from this film were bought and re-used by Cecil B. DeMille for The Ten Commandments (1956). As the events in that story take place seventy years after those in The Egyptian, this re-use creates an unintended sense of continuity. The commentary track on the Ten Commandments DVD points out many of these re-uses. Only three actors, Mimi Gibson, Michael Ansara and John Carradine, and a handful of extras, appeared in both pictures. The Prince Aly Khan was a consultant during filming; he was engaged to Gene Tierney. The original male stars were Victor Mature, Marlon Brando and Kirk Douglas.KRAMER RETURNS TO THE FILM FOLD: Independent Producer Makes Deal With United Artists for Three Pictures By THOMAS M. PRYOR Special to THE NEW YORK TIMES.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 09 Dec 1953: 9. Marlon Brando was to star as Sinuhe, but did not like the script and dropped out at the last minute.MOVIE PRODUCERS 'LURED' OVERSEAS: Foreign 'Pressures,' Including Subsidies, Basis for Trend, Actors' Spokesman Says By THOMAS M. PRYOR Special to THE NEW YORK TIMES.. New York Times (1923-Current file) York, N.Y 27 Nov 1953: 22.'Wides' Thrive; Brando May Be Sued; Top Story Bought Scheuer, Philip K. Los Angeles Times (1923-Current File) Angeles, Calif 14 Feb 1954: E4. Farley Granger was the next choice and considered the role, but then decided he was not interested after having just moved to New York. Dirk Bogarde was then offered the role but also turned it down. Finally it was awarded to the up-and-coming young actor Edmund Purdom who was under contract to MGM and who had just made The Student Prince.Reconstructing Old Egypt: Hollywood Letter By Richard Dyer MacCann. The Christian Science Monitor (1908-Current file) Mass 25 May 1954: 6. (Other contenders for the role had been John Derek, John Cassavetes and Cameron Mitchell. ) Marilyn Monroe coveted the role of Nefer, only to discover that it was earmarked for Bella Darvi, the protegee and mistress of producer Darryl F. Zanuck. This would be the second of only three American films featuring Darvi. Music Owing to the short time available in post-production, the composing duties on the film score were divided between two of 20th Century-Fox's best-known composers: Alfred Newman and Bernard Herrmann. Newman would later conduct the score in a re-recording for release on Decca Records. Musician John Morgan undertook a "restoration and reconstruction" of the score for a recording conducted by William T. Stromberg in 1998, on Marco Polo Records. The performance of the score recorded for the film was released by Film Score Monthly in 2001. See also * List of historical drama films * List of American films of 1954 * List of epic films References External links * * * * * * Complete listing of recordings of the film score Category:American films Category:1954 films Category:American epic films Category:CinemaScope films Category:Films directed by Michael Curtiz Category:Film scores by Alfred Newman (composer) Category:Film scores by Bernard Herrmann Category:Films about religion Category:20th Century Fox films Category:English-language films Category:Films based on Finnish novels Category:Films based on works by Mika Waltari Category:Films set in ancient Egypt Category:Films set in the 14th century BC Category:American drama films Category:Cultural depictions of Akhenaten Category:Cultural depictions of Nefertiti Category:Screenplays by Philip Dunne Category:Films produced by Darryl F. Zanuck